


Something Just Like This

by Starkissed1



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Developing D/s Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Femdom, Masturbation, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkissed1/pseuds/Starkissed1
Summary: Things like this don’t happen. One does not make a deal with an Entitled, go on a universe-wide rescue spree, and end up partnered with newly minted Earth royalty. Except when Jupiter is involved, nothing goes as it should. Which means Caine might just get exactly what he wants.
Relationships: Jupiter Jones/Caine Wise
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gen_is_gone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen_is_gone/gifts).



> This little project is an end-of-the-year contribution to 2020 [Fandom Trumps Hate](https://fandomtrumpshate.dreamwidth.org/). Gen got this started with a donation to the [ Young Center for Immigrant Children's Rights](https://www.theyoungcenter.org/).
> 
> The Young Center is a human rights organization that advocates for the rights and best interests of immigrant children. Young Center attorneys and social workers, along with bilingual volunteers, are appointed as Child Advocate (guardian ad litem) by the Department of Health and Human Services. The Advocate's role is to work for the child's best interests—from custody and release to the ultimate decision about whether the child will be allowed to remain in the U.S. Their goal is to change both immigration policy and practice so that immigrant children are recognized first as children and their best interests are considered in every decision.  
> _______________  
> Yes, this title comes directly from the song by [The Chainsmokers and Coldplay](https://youtu.be/FM7MFYoylVs).
>
>> She said, where'd you wanna go?  
> How much you wanna risk?
> 
> Caine wasn’t going to step away from that sort of question. 

Jupiter was coming up the stairs. It was not just part of his daydream. Yes, he had been thinking about her, but his awareness honed in on the noise approaching their sanctuary. She was supposed to arrive later. Not that it mattered. He was not going to insist she keep to any time schedule, not even one she created. His lazy strokes slowed and he adjusted his clothes, it was going to be more fun with her here anyway. He stood to meet her at the door. 

“Your majesty is early.” Caine felt the smile spread. Smiles were easy when she was around. Just having her near made the whole day both more exciting and less anxious. 

Jupiter’s grin was wide. “Did I interrupt you?” Her hand rested on his arm and she leaned up for a kiss. 

Caine bent towards her and ran a hand behind her back. He pressed her lips apart with his own and let his tongue slip between. Jupiter opened to his need and melted against him. Like a drowning man now holding a life preserver, he relaxed. He had pulled Jupiter to her toes so he settled her back on her feet. He savored the light of the star in his arms.

Jupiter slowly opened her eyes and sighed. “Hello to you too.” She swayed and pressed her whole body against him again, her head resting on his chest. The highlights in her hair shifted with each breath he drew. Her hands slid from his lower back to his ass which aligned them just so. Jupiter tilted her head back and looked up. “You _are_ quite worked up.”

Caine nodded at her implied question. “I was taking care of it myself when you came up the stairs.” He groaned when she shifted against him.

“Can I…” Jupiter pulled her shoulder back and dropped her gaze to his chest. Her voice got softer. “Can I watch?”

That was a new request. “As her majesty wishes.”

They crossed the room together. This large studio apartment was more rent than Jupiter could ever have afforded just cleaning houses. Caine had to assure her that she could spare the expense. Though what held more weight with her, was that they needed the set-up to create a secure space within the city. Jupiter would not agree to a standing guard, but did allow him to incorporate a number of upgrades to the space. Most were defense focused, though the hover bed was not. Jupiter preferred the grav stream off, but she had discovered some of the benefits of having a mattress that could easily be at different heights. As they approached, the bed came down a handful of centimeters so that her fingers trailed upon it as Jupiter walked to the head. She bounced her palm off the side of her thigh. 

“Where would you like me?” Caine asked. 

“You were...engaged...when I came up, yes?”

Caine nodded. His lips pressed tightly together when her fingertips ran down his side. 

“Then,” she smiled and tilted her head to the bed. “As you were.” She traced the waistband of his pants as he undid them. Her touch followed when he slid them down, tingling along his skin. When Caine turned to sit with his underwear still on, she raised her eyebrows. 

“Would you rather I lose these too?” 

Jupiter nodded. Her caress came over his hip as he folded, pushing the drawers to his feet.

He sat on the edge of the bed. Because it was adjusted to her height, he was actually looking up at her. He was mostly hard already, a few strokes brought out his full length.

Jupiter stood to his side, fingers settled on his knee. “Tell me. What were you thinking about before I interrupted you?”

“You.” That was the easy truth. His hand came up, loosely. The foreskin moved with him, pulling back to reveal a shiny head as he brought his fist down.

“Tell me.” 

“I wanted you here. I wanted to taste you, to run my tongue over your skin.” Jupiter’s fingertips trailed over the inside of his knee. “I want to watch you come apart in my hands. I want to please you.”

“You are _very_ pleasing.”

The noise that left his lips was undignified, but when he looked to Jupiter, her wide eyes met his with a twinkle. 

She leaned to him and kissed his temple. “Oh, is that what you want to know? You want to know how good you are?”

Caine pressed his teeth together. He was not going to sit here and whimper. He managed a nod and kept a slow rhythm. 

“Look at you. You keep so much inside.” Her words were punctuated by kisses and she left a trail down to his jaw. “You are so good for me. Doing exactly as I asked. You’re all on display, all for me.”

He couldn’t help it; the acknowledgement was a squeak of agreement. 

Jupiter slid her hand down his back and leaned into him. She kissed his temple and his cheek. Amongst these distractions, she breathed encouragement across his skin. “Don’t stop, fierce one. You wanted me here, now you have me. I want to see you come apart for me.” She echoed his phrasing from earlier.

Caine tilted into her kiss. Now, it was her lips spreading his, her tongue seeking. He let the rise and fall of his fist match the energy she called from him. It was hungry; it was wanton; it was glorious.

The hand on his knee shifted. Fingers trailed up his inner thigh. Jupiter leaned back from her kiss. Her hand scooped under his balls and she ran a gentle thumb over where they tightened. “Caine.” She closed her kiss-swollen lips around his name. Even this sounded like praise. He felt lighter on the bed and spared half a thought to wonder if it had moved. But then, her caress took all thought away. He wanted simply to be hers to watch the lust in her eyes grow until he burst before it. But not quite so fast, this was worth savoring. Caine let his lids fall shut in an attempt to ground himself.

“Oh, no,” Jupiter chided. “That won’t do. My protector, my own legionnaire—you will face what you have wrought.”

His eyes snapped open on the ‘no' she had started with, though it was immediately apparent she was not going to stop him or otherwise interrupt him. She caressed him with the soft purr of her voice. Her hand squeezed and his breath caught with the pressure. His agreement tumbled out in broken words, “Yes, your...majesty.” 

“Say that again.” Squeeze and release.

“Your...Majesty…” His strokes had gotten short, and he stuttered to continue. Caine could barely keep his eyes open, but she had insisted.

“That’s it, lovely. You ride this as you can. You were stroking yourself to the thought of me here. Now you have me. Come, Caine. Show me how glad you are I am here.” Jupiter squeaked as the first bit took flight. She likely missed seeing the rest as she bent to his lips and devoured the energy that exploded from him. 

When Jupiter stood up straight, her tongue slipped between her closed lips. “Yummy.” She looked down and slowly brought up her hand. She licked a flat stripe over her wrist and palm. The white liquid pooled on her tongue as she slowly retracted it and swallowed. “Definitely...yummy.”

Caine tilted his chin to her and she welcomed him with her kiss.

Jupiter had moved one hand to his neck and she nudged him to the side as she angled her body. After a moment, she pushed her fingers between his lips. The sweet evidence of her desire spread over his tongue. “See what you do to me?” 

Caine sucked her fingers. She pulled him round to face her once more.

“There’s more where that came from.” Jupiter was smiling wide. “Though, I’ll need to be out of these clothes.”

Caine had become adept at the fastenings Jupiter favored. She always wanted him to undress her. He let a bit of his mirth show as it occurred to him that she hated assistance when dressing, but undressing was a different story. 

“Why are you grinning?”

“Your majesty is in my arms, and in our bed, and you smell…” Caine allowed himself the moment to breathe deep. “And taste, delicious. How else am I to look?” He let his hands push her clothes around: lifting here, tugging there. His fingertips and palms were always seeking warm skin. 

Jupiter giggled. “Fine. Look however you want.” Naked, she hopped onto the bed and scooted back. 

Being in the same room with Jupiter was enough. Having Jupiter's attention in conversation was a pleasure. But this—being invited into her space, into her desire—this was heaven.

“Come here Caine.” She laughed softly as he shook his head from its reverie. “You see, I have this problem and it’s only going to be solved with your head between my legs.” Jupiter usually made requests. Today, her playfulness was not softened with pleases or if’s. These were akin to direction. That hit a chord.

Caine’s hands walked up the sheets and his knees followed, bringing his body in line with hers. He was crawling before her, though she would probably not see it that way. From this position, he let his senses open. Her scent was heady in the space. Her heartbeat had slowed some from its earlier excitement but she began breathing more shallowly as he approached. He leaned in and exhaled warmly over her chest. 

Jupiter’s skin was sweet and warm. It tightened so nicely when he ran his tongue over it. Kisses found a home on her neck and chest. Jupiter caressed his head, shoulders, and both sets of arms—feathered and flesh, until he traded lips and tongue for teeth dragged along one of her breasts. She pushed on his shoulders. Caine left a trail of kisses down her abdomen to where her legs opened wide in invitation. The blush beneath her skin and the shine that coated it announced her arousal. 

Caine rubbed his cheek on her thigh and drew his tongue wide over the bounty she offered. Hips twisted and turned as he traced her folds. The sweetest nectar was always found when he parted her open to lap at her inner lips. 

Jupiter’s feet were pushed into the mattress so he was caged by her knees. Her nails scratched over his scalp and she pulled him up just slightly. Propped on his elbows, Caine tried to raise his eyes to look at her, but she pushed back against him to make her intent obvious. His lips brushed over her clit. Often when he ran his tongue just like this, she would make a noise like ...that, there it was.

Now that Jupter had his mouth where she wanted it, Caine pulled one arm back and brought two fingers under his chin to fill her. Jupiter bucked and pulled at his head to keep him sucking the right spot. She was speaking again, though it was hard to discern. It seemed approving, interspersed with soft exclamations. This fervor consumed Caine. Every thought, every heartbeat was to meet Jupiter’s current need. He increased his pace with both hand and tongue until Jupiter froze. 

Jupiter was audible all the way up until her orgasm began. She almost stopped breathing while she came. He was pulled tightly to her, her sex pulsing around his fingers. When she began to move again, she relaxed her hold and Caine stretched out his tongue to trace the edges of her contentment. After a while, her palm cupped the side of his face and he looked up. 

“Cuddles are a good idea or you’re going to get me all worked up again.” Her soft smile wrapped into a quiet O when his tongue flicked out. 

“You know…” With his cheek resting on her thigh, he felt her pulse as she considered his suggestion. 

She laughed and pulled at his shoulder. “Get up here.” Jupiter scooched down the bed to tuck herself into his arms, her head rested on his shoulder. She drew circles on his abdomen.

Caine caressed her shoulders and her back, wondering at his fortune. Jupiter was thinking, though. Usually, she would languidly curl into him or chitter on about something interesting from her day. Now, she was tense. The little cough meant she wanted something, but when he glanced at her, she was staring at her circles.

Jupiter asked, “That was too much, yes?”

Caine choked on the spit at the back of his tongue.

“People have told me I’m too much before. I mean, I get it. I’m a lot.” She had stopped drawing imaginary circles. “I don’t mean to be so pushy, but…” at which point she finally raised her eyes. Those wide eyes asked permission in a way her earthbound insecurities would not. “It just seems right in the moment.” 

“It is right. Please. Please don’t bite this away.”

She released her bottom lip from her teeth.

Caine continued, “Please always place me as you want me. I am yours to command.”

The crinkles next to her eyes relaxed until he reached the last word. She pushed rapidly away from him. “You don’t … this isn’t about commands...or some fucked-up Entitled regulations.” She was speaking so fast, that she had this all out before he had a chance to interrupt her. “You are not my servant, Caine. You don’t have to do everything I say.” Standing at the edge of the bed she grabbed blankets and scrambled to cover herself.

Caine laid motionless upon the mattress. The empty space next to him was still warm as his palm had fallen to where she had been. “So, let me choose.”

“Choose what?” She held the blanket up with one arm and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Choose to do everything you say. Choose to worship you—Jupiter Jones.” He rarely used her given name, but he needed her to know this was directed at her—not her title, not her royalty, not some specific genetic twist. “Let me find my ecstasy at your pleasure for all the sweeter it is. Let me choose to be yours.” Caine slid from the mattress and went to his knees before her. “It is as you said. This seems right. Though not just in the moment, rather in every moment I’m around you.” 

“I'm…you’re not supposed to want that.” There were times when Jupiter’s energy filled the room, even dwarfing the city around them. But there were times, like now, when she had no faith in herself or her own desires. She had returned to gnawing her lip.

“No?” The corner of the blanket had fallen, baring one breast and she made no move to replace it. He pressed on. “But I do. I want you telling me in soft phrases, layered with longing, exactly what you want from me. I want you to put me precisely where you need. Just the thought makes me thrill to be part of your desire. Earlier, you called me yours. That is all I wish to be.”

Jupiter approached, still partially covered. He could hear her heart speed up, willing to believe him, even momentarily. “What would you do if I said no?” Though her concerns chased her, she put power into this question. 

From his knees, Caine looked up at her approach. “The same as always, your majesty, whatever you asked of me.” He dipped his head. 

“That should always be your answer.” Jupiter let the blanket fall to the floor. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head to her chest.

**

“I’m just trying to understand.”

Jupiter was sitting on a cushion she had thrown to the ground next to the floor-to-ceiling windows. The view of the city was one of the reasons Caine wanted this particular apartment. When he had first brought Jupiter up here, she had ooh’d and ahh’d. The current view Caine was interested in was seated with her button up shirt on but not done up. It draped from her shoulders and threatened coverage or exposure with each arm gesture.

“What is there to understand? You like to be in control. I enjoy situations where I don’t have to be.” Caine had not bothered dressing. His collected clothes now lay over the back of a chair. 

“Hmm.” Jupiter leaned back against the window. 

She watched him in the kitchen area: setting the kettle to boil, getting out the mugs, arranging the tea. She had teased him once about always doing this exactly the same way. He looked at the precise angle on the handles and the spoons. It was an old ritual, of course, but he hadn't always laid out two mugs. 

Lemon notes over sharp black tea filled the air around him. When the tea had finished steeping, he stirred in some honey. The spoons were set to the side of the sink and he went to Jupiter. She accepted the warm cup with a quiet thank you and looked back out over the city. Caine watched Jupiter. 

After a while, she set her mug on the floor. The ceramic clinked against the tile. "You've done this before." 

"You're going to have to be a lot more specific. I've done many things." 

"Been not in control" 

It was Caine's turn to look out over the city. The cloudy day gave the buildings more weight in the low light. "Yes. Well, kind of." He sipped the tea. "I've always liked to be told, to be directed. It is easy to find satisfaction in my partner's pleasure. It is different with you though. Yes, I want to please you. But, also, I am more…alive when I'm doing something you asked. It's like I belong at your side in ways I have never belonged anywhere."

Caine had not planned to unload all of that. He did not want to overwhelm her. It just came out. He did feel more _everything_ when she was there. Whether she knew this or not, he was already hers. 

Jupiter asked, "How does this work then?"

"How would your majesty like it to work?" 

“Unuh. Not good enough.” Jupiter tsked at him. “I like the thought of having you do my bidding, but I want to know that you’re getting what you need out of this arrangement.” She unfolded a leg and set her toes on the top of his bare foot. “So, Caine, what do you need?”

Caine sipped his tea. It was possible she knew what she was asking. It was also possible she didn’t. She was right though. If he was going to fall hard...well, he had already fallen hard. If he was not going to end up broken at the bottom of this, he would have to lay it all out. What good would he be to her broken? He turned and faced his star—the center of his universe—and answered, “Security.”

Jupiter raised an eyebrow. She chose not to speak. Rather, she let it stand that she had asked the question. He knew she shouldn’t have to ask again.

“Right.” Caine breathed in. He trusted Jupiter. He’d seen her strength. That was why he was here, having this conversation. “When I say I like situations where I don’t have to be in control, I mean exactly that. While most of my life has been following orders, it has also involved life or death situations that required my complete focus from one second to the next.”

Jupiter’s eyes moved back and forth quickly. She raised a hand to interrupt him.

“Before you go jumping to conclusions, let me finish. I like that too. And, I like that I can use that skill to keep you safe. But what we’re talking about here is moments where we're not in immediate danger. Moments you could give me space to let go of the rest." Silence followed. Only a slight ruffle of his feathers gave away his nerves under her scrutiny. 

She placed her foot flat on the floor and pushed herself to standing. “So, what you’re telling me is that you want to give me this, to use as I see fit?” She moved her upright finger in a circle and watched his slow spin. “Yeah, that _really_ works for me."

As Caine turned back to face her, he felt the weight of her desire. She let her gaze creep up his body. Then, she met his eyes with a smile that was more than aesthetic appreciation. 

"In exchange, all you want is that I be clear about my desires, so that you can safely turn off?" She spread her palm on his chest when he nodded. Her eyes were wide as she looked up and wondered, “My strong, beautiful, talented protector wishes to be cared for. How could I turn that down?”

Caine had been holding his breath and slowly let it out. He had wondered if he was asking for too much. It was possible that she would not want this responsibility on top of everything else. 

Jupiter continued, "You will tell me if I direct you to something you don’t want?" 

Caine nodded again. She didn't quite get that if she wanted it, he likely would too. The only reason that he might not follow orders would be if they were in actual danger. It was not worth quibbling over now; she would eventually figure it out.

"Then, Mr. Wise, I accept your thoughtful gift." Her arms snaked around his neck and she pulled him to her kiss. 

Caine wrapped her in his arms and wings. The first kiss was calm, chaste even. But, Jupiter did not stop at one. She pushed into his mouth and explored with her tongue. He welcomed this affirmation—this claim—and held her close.

“Caine?” Jupiter looked up with pupils gone dark. Her pulse had quickened and her anticipation lay heavy around them.

“Yes, your majesty? What do you desire?” The gravel in his voice was intentional. Let her hear how wrecked he already was.

Her heart actually skipped a beat and Jupiter swallowed. “You. On every planet in the universe.” She left that declaration between them for a moment, then she continued, “Right now, however, I want you in that chair, facing me.” She pointed to a standard wooden chair from this planet: four legs, a back, made to go with the table behind it. 

Caine released her and strode to the chair. He picked it up by the cross piece and turned it around. His wings flared when he sat. He was able to settle them over the back of the chair, the top tucked under his shoulders. He loved the look on Jupiter’s face whenever he did something with his wings. He sat tall and carefully shook his feathers out as she watched. It was not a full spread, she had not indicated she wanted that. She had just told him to sit. He knew she enjoyed watching him, of course he had to pose. 

Caine was glad to be seated when she finally moved. She claimed the bit of floor between them, and he would have been on his knees if not for the chair, if not for the directive to sit.

“I could definitely get used to this.” Jupiter looked him over hungrily. “You’re mine, Caine. And until I say otherwise you will sit here, looking all sorts of appetizing. But, these hands,” she tapped the back of one that was settled on his knee. “I want these hands holding the legs of this chair.” She pointed to the rear of the seat. 

He was able to hook his hands on the legs just under the seat. The position had his arms rolled and Jupiter trailed her fingers up his side over his pushed out chest. Caine’s breath caught and he shifted his grip on the chair legs, he was going to need a firmer grasp if she was going to touch him like that. Which, apparently, she was. 

“Mine is such a beautiful word.” She cupped his face with both hands. He was already tilted up to face her when she bent to kiss him. She ran her tongue along his lips, painting them with longing. She bit at his bottom lip. She accepted the breath he offered, stoking the desire shared between them.

When Jupiter paused, she raised her head just slightly and breathed him in with her eyes still closed. She began to repeat the word quietly, “Mine,” over and over. Her eyes opened and followed the wandering of her hands: down his neck, out the arm that supported his closest wing, over his chest.

Caine sat as still as he could while her tender touches awakened his nerves. Each spot of connection answered her loudly, another heartbeat tying them together. He held onto the chair and watched her when he could see her hands. Yes, he was whimpering; it no longer mattered. If she wanted his silence, she could say. His energy thrummed, like strings plucked by those gentle fingers. 

With hands to his shoulders, Jupiter straddled his legs and trapped his hardness between them. She laid her chest to his and brushed her lips on his neck. Caine tilted his head to complete the offering. With lips and tongue and teeth, she continued to press her desire onto his skin. 

When Jupiter looked up, her eyes twinkled and she shifted. She dragged her wetness over his length. Jupiter’s breath hitched as she did. In slow motion, she teased them both. In between her sighs was her continuing mantra, “Mine.” 

Caine could only nod and part his lips to her kiss. He agreed. He was hers, and it was euphoric to hear it over and over.

“Lover, all of you is mine.” She reached down between them and in a moment had sheathed him in her body. Her eyes rolled back and she lost any rhythm she had developed. It was replaced with an erratic pulse from within. 

Jupiter shifted forward and opened her eyes to him once more. She rocked to soft moans. Caine gripped the sides of the chair and worked to echo her roll. 

“Right there, Caine.” Jupiter caught her breath between her short phrases. “That’s good... You fit me just right.... So good.”

Encompassed by Jupiter, Caine rode each wave of bliss as it came. This is why he was here. He was surrounded by her desire, her longing, her praise. He met each roll of her hips with his own, her little squeaks and moans encouraging him to continue. 

Jupiter kissed him as she came around him. Caine swallowed her pleasure and was filled near to bursting. He was wanted. He was well used. He was...

“Mine.” Jupiter mumbled as she laid her cheek on his shoulder. She relaxed against him and slowed her breathing. Caine curled where he could around her, his cock responding to every pulse she made.

Her breaths became hums and she began to shift against him with kisses to his collarbone and neck. When Jupiter sat up fully, she ran her hands down his arms where they rolled back and down to the wooden legs. “You did so well, Caine. You can let go now. I’m gonna need you to carry me back to the bed and fuck me.”

Caine fully unfurled his wings. One of the things they try to tell new skyjackers is that having an extra set of appendages is useful in many situations, they talk about how one comes to use them daily. Like when one is pushing out of a chair with a lapful of the most beautiful woman in the universe and balance is important. Caine had one hand under her ass, one arm around her back. The wings let him smoothly shift their combined center of gravity.

They approached the bed still connected. It raised up as they got near and Caine was able to place her directly on the mattress. Jupiter sat almost upright with one arm behind her. She pushed into him now that she had leverage. Caine left his wings extended and flexed them with each slow thrust. 

“I’m going to give you about 10 minutes to stop that.” Jupiter’s gaze shifted from his face to his wings to where they came together and back again. “My beautiful Caine,” She spread her palm and fingers wide on his chest. “You’re just perfect.” She rolled her hips and gasped. 

As Jupiter continued to entice with her words, she also built the energy between them with her moans and her touches. Caine answered each of these signals with fingers on her flesh and increasing momentum. Jupiter’s eyes fluttered shut and her head rolled back. She mostly stopped talking, though her cries were encouragement enough. 

Jupiter’s release brought him to his own. As their frenzy mellowed, Caine leaned forward over Jupiter, his elbows either side of her head and wings curled around them. His kiss was welcomed by her soft lips and her hands slid up his lower back. 

“Hello, lover,” she said and kissed him again. “Thank you.”

Caine was enraptured with this amazing, passionate woman, who was willing to give him everything he asked for, and she thought to thank him? If this was a dream, never wake him. “Thank you,” he echoed. He should explain more. He did not deserve this wonder, though she said otherwise. So, until he found a better way to express that, he would stick with ‘thank you.’

**

Jupiter lay sprawled in their bed and Caine went for a warm cloth. A few caresses later, she scooched over and assumed a cuddling position. When Caine crawled in next to her, Jupiter asked, “That was the kind of thing you meant?” She met his eyes with a confidence that said she already knew the answer.

“Yes, your majesty.” He had a little corner of peace, on a planet in turmoil, in a universe that had taught him that he could count on nothing. He belonged to a queen who cared to use him well—a queen who said the universe was wrong. Something just like this was exactly what he meant.

**Author's Note:**

> In the true spirit of Fandom Trumps Hate, be good to each other and kind to yourself. --SK


End file.
